


can i say something crazy (i love you)

by krewella



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: 3 times the camera was on + the 1 time it wasn't, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, first fic for this fandom yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krewella/pseuds/krewella
Summary: Steven always had his camera on, filming every part of the new chapter in his life. Cib seems to always be lingering on the sidelines. Steven isn't sure how he feels about it.





	can i say something crazy (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is what I believe is the first fic for this fandom overall. I watched a couple of Steven's vlogs and I got hooked. I learned about him through Cow Chop (you might know me from my work in that fandom) and he's my new favorite channel. 
> 
> Fair warning this is probably out of character as I have only watched a couple videos. I just liked Cib & Steven's relationship and I expanded on it. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend Del for pushing me outside my comfort zone. Title from May I Have This Dance by Francis and the Lights and italics are parts of A Friend from Cib's EP. 
> 
> You can find me at jamesrwilsonjr on Tumblr and @bubblegumaleks on Twitter!

Being with his friends was something that came easily to Steven. He got to film his experiences with them for a living and he genuinely enjoyed it despite what his sarcastic persona might say otherwise. People likened his narration to something of a sitcom which he supposed is what his life had turned into. Not that he cared - this was his passion project, his baby. 

Sometimes it got overwhelming. He spent hours everyday trying to produce content for his personal channel having shifted suddenly from his previous job. He wanted to enjoy every minute, but it was hard when he felt like he was scripting his life. Maybe he should just break into the scriptwriting business and write a sitcom. It’d probably be more successful than what he was trying to do now. 

He would get so wrapped up in his thoughts that he often forgot about the friends he spoke so positively about. One in particular was Cib. An enigmatic man who was a character simply by being himself. Steven wondered if Cib was the one who helped keep him grounded. He could turn even the most serious situation into something funny and Steven would find himself laughing despite himself. 

He was undeniably comfortable with Cib to the point he could name situations on camera that revealed more about himself than he was willing to face. 

~

_Find you lost in pieces, broken into two_

Steven remembered how he dragged Cib along with him to the Lost script read on stage. Cib was willing like always and Steven fought hard to push down the burst of warmth in his chest. This was just a bit for the camera; Cib was just someone funny to put in his vlog. 

When he got up on stage, Steven realized he couldn’t even convince himself of that. He was terrified of public speaking. He froze and stuttered and turned bright red. It was embarrassing and awful. He would never forget the 8th grade play he was forced to participate in. He had only two lines, but he somehow blanked on both of them. Seeing the sea of confused faces in front of him was enough to run off the stage and hide. He just hoped it wouldn’t happen again tonight. 

He got up on his stool and looked out into the crowd. Seeing Cib with his stupid grin was a relief as he realized he would be fine. He lost all sense of professionalism in front of everyone when someone had to tell Cib that vaping wasn’t allowed indoors. Cib looked incredibly put out the entire performance, but joined the audience when they applauded politely. Well, Cib’s applause would hardly be considered polite and earned him looks from the other people in the crowd, but Steven acknowledged him with a grin of his own. 

Maybe public speaking wasn’t so bad after all. 

~ 

_Let me in, like a summer warmth_

Steven had felt awful a few weeks ago. In fact, he didn’t even want to really get out of bed, but he had things to do and people to see. 

Crashing back into bed with the camera in his face at the end of a vlog was probably the best compromise between work and dying from illness he could come up with. As he went to shut off the recording, Cib appeared at his door suddenly. 

Steven barely got a word in before Cib sidled up to him, getting all up in his personal space. He was acutely aware of the fact the red light on the camera was still blinking. It felt almost judgemental like it knew Steven enjoyed this more than he wanted to let on. 

“I’m sick dude… get off me!” Steven shoved Cib away fruitlessly as Cib refused to budge. 

Cib complained that he didn’t want to get sick too to which Steven retorted that Cib was the one 

that got him sick. 

Steven rolled his eyes into the camera and turned it off. He mentally planned to add sarcastic narration over it to hopefully distract from the fact he looked slightly like a lovesick puppy when Cib curled up next to him. 

He prodded at Cib again in an effort to get him to move, but he had already fallen asleep. Steven vaguely wondered if snapping would work to wake him up too but he too fell asleep before he could test that theory. 

Finding Cib’s drool on his shoulder wasn’t the best wakeup call and he made sure Cib knew it. Cib just grinned and rolled off the bed, escaping to do whatever the fuck Cib did while off-camera. 

~

_Ask you to love me a little bit more_

Cib accompanying him on office tours was the figurative straw to break the camel’s back. Steven could no longer wallow in his self-denial and dry humor. His carefully constructed walls came crumbling down so fast he couldn’t even build them back up.

All because of this stupid, annoying and incredibly frustrating man. Cib had, of course, brought along his vape and Steven had warned him that these office tours were actually important and he couldn’t be an asshole and goof off this time. Cib just dangled the fact it was his birthday over his head. 

Steven found himself daring Cib to vape inside; the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could realize their impact. 

Cib inhaled and rose up to blow the vapor directly into Steven’s face. He was so tantalizingly close and Steven could do nothing about it. The camera was filming again, they were about to meet someone else for an office tour, and Steven was frozen to this spot right in front of Cib. 

How was he going to play this off? There was absolutely no way he didn’t look like an idiot. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to upload today’s vlog and he hated Cib for it. Er, really disliked Cib for it? Okay, maybe he couldn’t actually hate him, but the point still stood that he ruined Steven’s perfectly good footage by being stupid and cute and really funny. 

Wait, what? 

~

_If you choose to take my hand, I’ll hold it for as long as I can_

All of these situations with Cib came to a head when Steven woke up to a text from him early one morning. All it read was “ _Meet me outside. No camera._ ” Well, except for the annoyingly long string of emojis attached that had no relevance. Steven was expecting to go out and film something today, but it looked like his plans had changed. 

The ride to wherever Cib was taking Steven was comfortably silent. He had a million questions, but he decided to hold his tongue for once. He was always talking; maybe shutting up wouldn’t kill him. 

He instantly recognized that Cib had remembered his favorite spot on the beach and that familiar warmth in his chest he had begun to associate with Cib returned. He thought no one had really cared about it and just went because he happened to be filming there. 

“Hey, uh, why aren’t we filming? We could probably turn this into something cool for the channel,” Steven asked. 

“Just wanted it to be only us for once. Feels like we’re always on stage or something,” Cib replied, sounding uncharacteristically insightful. 

Steven wasn’t exactly sure how to take the statement, but he followed Cib to a deserted part of the beach. They lowered themselves to the sand, watching the waves lap against the shore for a couple minutes. 

Without saying a word, Cib reached over and took Steven’s hand. 

“You know we’re not on camera, right?” Steven asked, attempting to shove down the feelings suddenly bubbling up in his stomach. 

“I know,” Cib answered simply, dropping their intertwined hands onto the sand between them. 

Surrounded by the serenity of his favorite spot and the enveloping warmth radiating from the comforting presence of Cib, Steven finally let himself be in the moment. 

Turns out you don’t need to film something to make it into a lasting memory. You just need to be with someone you love. 


End file.
